fanfictiontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Chipmunk's Gay Story by Simonsevillerocks
A CHIPMUNK'S GAY STORY Alvin had just woke up and already got dress and with his school stuff ready but today alvin got up early for another reason simon who woke up second earliest was woken by alvin acindently dropping his school book"alvin where in hell have you've been going the past two weeks?"simon said upset because he's been woke up from a dream about jeannete"simon i have a HUGE test today and if i wanna get a fair grade and keep seeing brittany i have to at least get b-"alvin said pulling out a picture of his girlfriend simon rolled his eyes and siad "shocking"simon pulled the covers over his head alvin just shook his head and turned off his lamp then simon sat up angin"alvin?"alvin looked back to see simon coming closer to him looking him staight in the his blue-gray eyes"good luck on that test"simon said putting a warming smile on"thanks si"alvin said hugging simon then sion chouldnt help but hug him back"well see you this evening"alvin said wlaking out the door"you too"simon said alvin quietly closed the door and went out the back door and wlaked up the street when he was out of sight simon rn to the downstairs bathroom and locked himshelf in there and fell to his knees and cried. NEXT MORNING Simon had cried hishelf to sleep last night dave had woke up and wlaked into the chipmunks room alvin had just so happend to come back get back into his pajamas and get back in the bed just before dave opend the door"fellas time to-...wheres simon?"alvin pretended to wake up he rubbed his eyes and siad"oh he had already took off to school theres a big test and he dosent want to get a failing grade"alvin lied by now simon was up and on his way back upstairs when he reached it he saw dave standing in the doorway simon quietly gasped and tiptoed back downstairs he so happend to find on of his blue sweaters in the laundry room he slipped that on with his lab coat and his favoite brown pants and slipped out the back door then he ran to the front and knocked on the door'ALVIN! your ly-"dave was interpted by the knock on the door"I GOT IT!"alvin said jumping out of bed he ran downstairs and opend the door "simon! what a surpise!come in"alvin said loud so dave can here"listen if you dont wanna get in touble then tell dave that you left early to study at the libary okay"alvin siad as they wlaked up the stairs"got cha"simon said winking his eye at alvin alvin blused a little but shook it off before simon seen it they reached the top of the stairs dave was in their direction with a stern look on his face"simon were on earth have you've been?"dave said worried"relax dave im fine i was just at the libary studying for the test im sure alvin should of told you"simon said clam but lying"oh well knowing you i trust you but next time let me know were your going even if im sleep or let one of your brothers know oh and bye the way get up"alsvin and simon signed in relife and woke theodore up and got ready for school. AT THE MILLERS HOUSE Brittany was the frist one up she woke the others by her singing in the shower"that's brittany for ya"elanore said climbing out the bed"yeah b-r-i-t-t-a-n-y"jee wa sannete said putting on her slippers an hour had past and brittany had just got out the shower she was still singing then she notice her sisters tapping their feet inpaitently"what?"brittany siad inncontly"her sister just snornled and turned their faces up and wlaked away to get ready brittany wacthed them and shugged and continued singing and got dressed when they were dressed and packing their books for school the phone rung brittany was usealy the one to answer but elanore picked it up"hello this is she oh hi really okay ill meet you there soon okay bye baby"elanore hung up and skipped back to her dresser what's wrong with you?"jeannete asked giggleing a little"oh nothing just going to meet my teddy at the amuement park after the half day of school"spinnig anround in one of her new non extra large green silk skits elanore is as skinny as brittany and jeannete and now all the boys want her even simon ans alvin is starting to flrit with her shen then took out a strapless shrit that was green with white stripes"so it's a date?"jeannete said pointing at elanore supicously"i-i guess so!"elanore siad smiling big" brittany ran in panicing"ellie's going to finally lose her virgenity to theodore?!"elanore and jeannete laughed but chocked at the same time"yep and it's happening tonight at one of the 5-stars hotals"elanore said sacasticlly"that's fantastic!"brittany said wait until i tell si and alvie then i chould tell theodore all the tequniqes too! oh im so happy for you!" brittany siad "britt wait! it was just a-"elanore was cut off by brittany slamming the door"good grief"jeannete said rubbing her head"come on lets get her"elanore siad as they ran out the door. AT SCHOOL Alvin and his brothers was wlaking to school when brittany had ran past them she relized what she done and ran back to where alvin and them were at she kissed them all and hugged them all to tight"britt i cant-breath!"theodore siad gasping for air"ohh sorry theo"brittany said letting them go"what the hell was all that for?! who are you and what did you do with my snobby girlfriend?!"alvin said "aghh!" brittany siad annoyed then tuned to theodore smiling ear to ear"your going make ellie lose her verginity tonight theodore?" said excited"WHAT?!"all three of the chipmunks said there was a slient momment until alvin broke it"hello?your going to tap ellie's ass for the frist time?!"alvin said connering theodore theodore laughed nervously then siad"well i forgot to tell you guys this but im still a...ahh..um...vir-vir...virgen"theodore chouldnt get the word out"theodore you dont have to be afraid nomore dave siad it's okay to fuck our lovers"alvin said patting theodore"alvin! not helping!"simon siad then wlaked over to theodore and said"it's alright theo you dont have to make love to ellie if your not ready to"simon siad rubbing theodore's back passionly then relized that brittany and alvin were still here he turned anround but they werent there they were on the conner making out simon turned his attention back to theodore theodore was on the ground with his head in his knees simon pulled his head up gently so he chould look at simon simon brused his hand across theo's face and kissed him gently on the lips they broke apart before theodore kissed simon back only this time they put their tounges into eachothers mouths then they broke apart angin only this time a string of slober was connected to simon and theo's lip then did a quick peck on the mouth before staring at eachother before standing up smiling and blushing alvin and the chipettes had just wlaked anround the conner"come on were going to be late for school!"brittany siad"thanks simon"theodore siad to simon hugging him"your welcome theo"simon said as they caught up to the others and went to school.